This invention relates to compartmentalized containers for small objects, particularly intended for small hardware items and tool components, but useful for a wide variety of purposes. Other uses could include, for example, cosmetic kits, fishing tackle, organizers for medication, storage for pens, pencils, crayons, storage for various condiments in the kitchen, organizers for women's trinkets, hobby kits, recreational items, sewing kits, etc.
Although many small containers exist, of course, there is always a need for new and improved containers which are easy and convenient to market and to use, and which can be easily carried around by a person, if desired (either one at a time, or several at a time).